kamenriderryukifandomcom-20200215-history
Kamen Rider Ryuki (Rider)
Kamen Rider Ryuki may refer to any the following characters. Shinji Kido.png| Shinji Kido|link=Shinji Kido Koichi Sakakibara.jpg| Koichi Sakakibara|link=Koichi Sakakibara Shinji Tatsumi.png| Shinji Tatsumi|link=Shinji Tatsumi Currently there are three people who have assumed the title Ryuki, the original television version Shinji Kido, the original Ryuki, who only appears in 13 Riders and is mentioned in the series, Kōichi Sakakibara and an alternate world version in Kamen Rider Decade, Shinji Tatsumi. Identities Shinji Kido A journalist trainee working for ORE Journal who becomes Ryuki after finding the deck. Koichi Sakakibara A victim of the Mirror Monster attacks in the original series who was the original Ryuki in the 13 Riders special. Shinji Tatsumi An A.R. World version of Shinji Kido. Forms - Ryuki= *Height: 190 cm *Weight: 90kg *Punching Power: 10t (AP: 200) *Kicking Power: 20t (AP: 400) *Maximum Jump Height: 35m *Maximum Running Speed: 72km/h *Sight and Hearing: 15km radius This is Ryuki's standard form that he had throughout most of the series, obtained once he forms his contract with Dragredder. A "balanced" Rider with equally powerful melee and far-range fighting capabilities, he uses the Drag Visor gauntlet on his left forearm to use Advent Cards. '''Advent Cards Ryuki's card reader, the Drag Visor (mounted on his left forearm) resembles the head of Dragreder. It transformed from Blank Form's Ride Visor after the contract was made with Dragreder. Image:Dragreder.png|'Attack Vent ('AP: 5000): Summons Dragreder. Image:Sword Vent.png|'Sword Vent ('AP: 2000): Conjures the Drag Saber: Dragreder's broadsword-like tail. File:Strike_Vent.jpg|'Strike Vent ('AP: 2000): Attaches a dragon-like gauntlet on his right hand to shoot a very powerful burst of flames, assisted by Dragreder. Image: Guard Vent.png|'Guard Vent ('AP: 2000): Attaches dragon-like shield arrays on his arms. Image:Final Vent.png|'Final Vent ('AP: 6000): Dragreder is summoned to assist with Ryuki's Dragon Rider Kick. It consists of him jumping into the air, delivering a flying side kick powered by Dragreder's flames. Ryuki-SurviveRekka.jpg|'Survive Rekka': Allows Ryuki to upgrade into Survive Form and transforms Dragreder to Dragranzer. When activated, the background of the card shines with a spinning red flame effect. - Survive= *Height: 193cm *Weight: 95kg *Punching Power: 15t (AP: 300) *Kicking Power: 25t (AP: 500) *Maximum Jump Height: 45m *Maximum Running Speed: 80km/h *Sight and Hearing: 20km radius is Ryuki's ultimate form, assumed by using the power of Survive Rekka . In this form, Ryuki's Rider Visor transforms into a gun-like weapon called the Drag Visor-Zwei , which can assume Drag Blade mode with the sword opening from the visor like a pocket knife with a blade measuring 1.2m in length. Advent Cards Ryuki Survive's card reader is a Drag Visor-Zwei which resembled a blaster with a dragon's head on the front. "Zwei" means "two" in German, which is used to refer to his visor being in its second form. *'Advent ('AP: 7000): Summons Dragranzer. *'Sword Vent ('AP: 3000): Activates Drag Visor-Zwei's sword mode. The sword opens like a pocket knife from Drag Visor-Zwei and extend; blade measures 1.2m in length. *'Shoot Vent ('AP: 4000): Summons Dragranzer for a fire-breathing attack called "Meteor Bullet." *'Guard Vent ('AP: 4000): Dragranzer coils around Ryuki as a protective barricade called the "Fire Wall." It was used to repel Ouja's Metalgelas-based Final Vent Heavy Pressure. *'Strange Vent': A generic card that could be used by any of the 13 Riders. Once activated, it changed itself into one of the Advent Cards of the 13 Riders in a random manner. In the TV series, it had become the Trick Vent card of Kamen Rider Knight in one occasion and the Steal Vent card of Kamen Rider Odin in another. In the case of Ryuki, it seemed to follow a pattern: it consistently copied the next Advent Card that would be used by the opposing Rider. The actual effect is that it chooses a random vent and activates it. This vent can do nothing, summon, trick, or whatever else it picks. In the OOO, Den-O, and All Riders net movie, Ryuki (not in survive form) use this card to change poker cards into randomly cards. *'Final Vent ('AP: 9000): Ryuki executes the "Dragon Firestorm" attack where Dragranzer turns into a motorcycle and shoots fireballs at the target before ramming it. DRAGRANZER.jpg|Advent (AP: 7000): Summons Dragranzer. SurviveSwordVent.jpg|Sword Vent (AP: 3000) SurviveShootVent.jpg|Shoot Vent (AP: 4000) SurviveGuardVent.jpg|Guard Vent (AP: 4000) SurviveStrangeVent.jpg|Strange Vent SurviveTrickVent.jpg|Trick Vent SurviveFinalVent-1.jpg|Final Vent (AP: 9000) - Final Form Ride= Kamen Rider Decade's Final Form Ride allows Ryuki to change into . This automatically equips Ryuki with Guard Vent and Sword Vent. While the first transformation required Decade's assistance, Ryuki eventually was able to transform at will into this form. Ryuki can also shoot fireballs from his mouth in this form. }} Rider Cards Several Rider Cards allow Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade to access the power of Ryuki. *'Kamen Ride Card': Regained when Tsukasa and Shinji work together to defeat Kamen Rider Abyss, Kamata. Decade uses this card to assume Ryuki's Ryuki Form. Decade can also travel through mirrors like the original Ryuki and can summon the Drag Saber without the need of an Attack Ride Card. Kamen Ride Ryuki.jpg|Kamen Ride: Ryuki KRD-Decade_Ryuki.jpg|Decade as Ryuki *'Final Kamen Ride Card': When Kamen Rider Decade is in his Complete Form, he uses the K-Touch to summon the Final Forms of the Nine Heisei Riders. After he presses the Rider's symbol, a card of that Rider's Final Form appears in a set of nine on Kamen Rider Decade's chest. The Ryuki Survive card summons Kamen Rider Ryuki Survive, armed with the Drag Visor-Zwei. Using the Ryuki Final Attack Ride Card allows Decade to execute a Burning Saber-style attack alongside Ryuki Survive. Final Kamen Ride Ryuki Survive.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Ryuki Survive *'Attack Ride Cards': These cards allow Decade to perform any of their own attacks, Decade is also able to use any signature attacks of whatever Kamen Rider he has transformed into. **'Strike Vent': As Ryuki, Decade summons the Drag Claw, a dragon-headed gauntlet that can send a burst of flames out of its mouth. Unlike the original Ryuki, it does not need Dragreder's assistance. **'Advent': As Ryuki, Decade summons the Contract Monster Dragreder. First used in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen. Attack Ride Strike Vent.jpg|Ryuki Strike Vent Advent Attack Ride.png|Ryuki Advent *'Final FormRide Cards': The Ryuki Dragreder card transforms Ryuki into Dragreder, Ryuki's Contract Monster. Final Form Ride Ryuki Dragreder.jpg|Ryuki Dragreder Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Riders with more than one identity